Can You Solve This One Case ? (C Y S T O C ?)
by Ren Houtarou 'WF
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis yang Game freak dan Otaku, disuruh tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dan bertemu dengan Sasuke yg dingin sama halnya dengannya, dan bla-bla, author nggak pandai bikin summary jadi langsung aja baca - -


Can You Solve This One Case ?

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pada tahun 2013, hari yang paling di tunggu oleh seorang perempuan yg menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini. Dia memasuki sebuah gedung yang megah, _**Akhirnya…. **_Batin gadis itu. _**Emerald**_ –nya memandand ke seluruh pelosok gedung, dan pandangannya terhenti ke _**MC**_ yang sedang berbicara, kakinya di hentak perlahan, bersamaan rambut hitam lurusnya juga terayun pelan, _**tunggu…. Hitam ? **_

"_**Konnichiwa, minna-san**_. Selamat datang di _**Anime and Costplays AFA 2013 **_!" Ucap sang **MC** pada seluruh orang yang berada di gedung itu. Ternyata, sedang ada ajang festival anime untuk menutup tahun. Disana ada berbagai macam _**merchandise **_dari berbagai _** Anime**_, mulai dari Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hunter x Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke, Katekyo Hitman Reborn !, Hyouka, Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) dan masih banyak lagi.

Gadis yg menjadi tokoh utama di ff ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura, dia mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah kompetisi, entah apalah itu. Terlihat dia maju ke panggung sesuai yg di suruh oleh _**MC**_.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai kompetisinya…." Ucap _**MC**_ itu dengan riang, akhirnya kompetisi pun dimulai, muka para peserta menjadi serius.

[Uchiha's Mansion]

Tampak seorang pemuda yg tam-sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, melenggang masuk ke rumahnya. Dia meletak-sembarang sepatunya. "Sasuke_**-kun, **_sudah dibilang berapa ka-…." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya itu dipotong dengan cepat oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Kaa_** –san**_" Potong Sasuke, malas mendengar ocehan ibunya."Kapan ? Kaa_** –san **_tidak dengar ?" Heran Mikoto, tapi dia sudah tahu, apa jawaban dari anak bungsunya ini. Sangat malahan. "Dalam hati…." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas, membuat dahi Mikoto berkedut dan siap memarahinya kapan saja.

"Sudahlah, sekarang telpon Tou_** –san **_mu, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan padamu." Suruh Mikoto lembut dan ke-ibuan. "Hn…." Gumam Sasuke, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mendengar omelan Kaa_** –san **_nya yg bak pastor di gereja. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah memasuki kamarnya, dia melempar-sembarang tasnya ke

"_**Halo ?**_" Ucap seseorang di sebrang telpon, "Ini aku, Tou_** –san**_" Ungkapnya datar, seperti tdk ingin melanjutkan percakapan membosankan ini. "Hn, Tou_** –san **_ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu…." Tanya Sasuke _**to the point**_, ingat ! Uchiha tidak pernah berbasa-basi.

"Sahabat Tou _**–san**_, dia akan menitipkan anaknya di rumah…." Terpotonglah penjelasan Uchiha Fugaku oleh anaknya sendiri. "Laki-laki atau perempuan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan _**Smart phone**_-nya di meja dan menyalakan mode _**Speaker**_. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. "Perempuan…." Jawab Uchiha Fugaku san-

_**Brusshhhh…!**_

-tai.

[Haruno's Mansion]

"Sakura _**–sama**_, waktunya makan malam…." Ucap seorang _**Maid**_ sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Hn…." Gumam Sakura mengiyakan, tapi masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada Permainannya. Dia bermain dengan serius. Tapi, tiba-tiba kabel _**Sony Playstasion 4**_ –nya dicabut oleh seseorang.

Aura gelap menyelimuti sekitarnya, marah…. Itu yang dirasakannya. Siapapun yang mengacaukan acaranya…. Tiada ampun untuknya. "Kau breng…." Ucapannya terhenti, bagaimana tidak ?, ayahnya lah yg mengacaukan acara _**game**_ –nya. "Waktunya makan malam…., Haruno Sakura" Ucapnya tegas, Haruno Kizashi yang tegas dan galak, Sakura sih tidak takut, dia hanya bosan jika ayahnya mengomelinya.

"Hn…." Pasrah Sakura, permainannya dimatikan oleh ayahnya, sudah biasa terjadi. Bahkan sering, jika ayahnya berada dirumah.

[Dining Room]

"Sakura…. Tou _**–san **_akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk beberapa urusan disana, kira-kira setahun…." Jelas Haruno Kizashi. _**Akhirnya …. Hehe…. Tidak ada Tou –san berarti GAME sepuasnya…. **_Batin Sakura licik dengan menekan kata_**Game**_. "Tapi…. Kau akan dititip ke rumah sahabat Tou _**–san,**_ karna kau tidak akan aman di rumah sebesar ini sendirian…." Sambung Kizashi, "Hn…., _**Ha'i**_, Tou _**–san…." **_Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Tou _**–san**_ nya, _**Memangnya aku anak kecil…. Sudahlah, yang penting game sepuasnya….**_ Batin Sakura.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening, tentu saja, peraturan yang selalu melekat pada keluarga Haruno. Jangan berbicara pada saat makan. "Aku sudah selesai…." Sakura pun menghilang dari ruang makan. Memasuki kamarnya, dan mulai beres-beres….

KEESOKAN HARINYA

[Uchiha's Mansion]

"Sasuke _**–kun**_, Kaa _**–san **_berangkat sekarang, _**Itte Marimasu **_ !" Ucap Mikoto pada Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Sasuke, dia merasa janggal, tumben Kaa _**–san **_nya pergi ke luar negri untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. "Lupakan…. Aku harus berangkat ke rumah _**Dobe**_…." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasuke, datanglah sebuah mobil dan memasuki kediaman Uchiha, dari mobil itu keluarlah Haruno Sakura lengkap dengan _**PsP**_ ditangannya. Sang sopir membawakan 3 koper miliknya, tebak saja isi koper-kopernya,… nanti. Sopir itu memencet bel, tentu bukan Sakura karna dia tengah asyik bermain game.

Seorang _**Maid **_membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan dia masuk, kemudian membantu sopir itu mengangkat ke-tiga koper Sakura. Mengantar Sakura ke kamar yang akan dia tempati, dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar itu. "Akhirnya…, _**Ps4**_ ku disita, yang penting masih ada _**PsP**_, _**Ps3**_, _**Xbox**_, dan…., sudahlah terlalu banyak yang akan ku sebut." Gumamnya sendiri lalu berbaring di kasur _**King Size**_ –nya, atau lebih tepatnya kasur _**King Size**_ di kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama di kediaman Uchiha ini.

[Uchiha's Mansion, 07:00 pm]

"_**Tadai**_ –tunggu, tidak ada Kaa _**–san**_ untuk apa juga aku mengucapkannya…." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ada orang disana pasti dia sudah dianggap gila. Dia memasuki rumahnya, dan melihat siluet bayangan dari dapur. "Tidak ada Kaa _**–san**_, siapa yang memasak ?, tidak mungkin _**Maid-maid**_ itu, setelah pukul lima, semua _**Maid**_ sudah ke luar negri, oleh suruhan Tou _**–san.**_" Heran Sasuke, dengan _**OOC **_–nya dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia memasuki dapur dengan perlahan. Nampak seorang gadis disana sedang memasak….

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Sasuke datar, "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu, Uchiha _**–san**_." Balas gadis itu a.k.a Sakura tak kalah datar. _**Oh, ya…. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ?...**_ Batin Sasuke _**OOC**_. "Hn,…. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke setelah menyadari kebodohannya itu. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura" tuturnya singkat dan datar, dan kembali pada kegiatannya itu. Tak lama kemudian masakannya matang.

Sasuke mengambil piring dari lemari dapur, yang membuat Sakura heran, "Maaf Uchiha _**–san**_, untuk apa piring itu ?" Tanyanya datar pada Sasuke. "Tou _**–san**_ bilang, kau yang akan memasak dan mencuci piring, dikarenakan tidak ada _**Maid**_ dirumah ini mulai sekarang…." Jawabnya santai. "APA !?" Teriak Sakura tak terima, pasti ini ulah Tou _**–san**_ nya.

_**PRANGG !**_

Piring yg di pegang Sakura jatuh bebas ke lantai dapur Uchiha, "_**K-kuso**_,…." Desis Sakura kesal, sudah jatuh _**tertimpa tangga pula**_, perumpamaan yang cocok untuk kondisi Sakura sekarang. "Sakura _**–san**_, lebih baik kau mulai membersihkannya,…. Aku akan makan diluar saja…." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hn…., itu lebih bagus, jadi aku tak perlu mencuci banyak piring…." Balasnya sedikit mengusir. _**Hei ! memang ini rumahmu ? **_Batin Sasuke kesal pada gadis di depannya itu….

Apalagi yang akan terjadi di rumah ini yang hanya ditempati oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura ?... Tunggu chap berikuitnya….

** OMAKE**

** Doumo…. Karna telah membaca ff ini….**


End file.
